Hurry Up
by jojo66
Summary: He'll come for me. He promised me that he would come. No matter how dangerous or difficult or downright impossible, he'll come for me. I don't think he ever did realize, though, that I'm not one for patience. ((Warnings: slash, kind of dark, many OC'S, multi-chapter.))
1. Spiders, watching me sleep

_**WARNINGS**: **Slash**, aka male/male pairing. Namely, VioxShadow. If this is not to your liking, you have two options: **A)** Tell me why this is not to your liking, rant, etc. It won't change the story (oh, no, I've got up to chapter eight planned out and set in clay). **B)** Scootch your little bottom outta here :D (this will save us both the unnecessary headdesking and indigestion)_

_Also, "T" for some mild **language**. I don't swear much at all; typing the little "s-word" somewhere in this story felt necessary but man, if you hear me say that out loud..._

_And **OC's** are everywhere. I try my hardest to stay away from Sue/Stu territory but sometimes crap happens and I'm too darn nearsighted to see it. This is NOT- I repeat, NOT a CCxOC story._

_**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the canon characters or settings. Those belong to Nintendo (and Akira Himekawa for the manga adaptation). I also don't own this little piece of headcanon: Shadow is deathly afraid of spiders. (I believe that belongs to LittlePidgey.) I do, however, own my OC's and the storyline._

_I **dedicate** this to Auntie Caffy and Ghreinck, wherever Ghreinck may be, doing whatever it is that Ghreincks do..._

* * *

Bleary eyes. Stuffed nose. Stiff neck. And an overwhelming sense of dread.

I groaned and tried to sit up, only to fall back onto an ice-cold stone wall. "How long...?" I began.

_How long have I been here?_

"Here": In or at this place; in an arbitrary location.

"Here": A word with no meaning, yet all the meaning in the world. It only took me to change "somewhere over there" into "somewhere over here"; it was a word that completely left me in the dark.

Literally. In the dark. It was dark out... but it was always dark here. I liked it that way, though; it's easier for me to see in the dark. I looked up. Looming an arm's length ahead of me was an enormous grey slab of stone wall– cool to the touch and rough like a cat's tongue. I twisted around to look behind me– more stone, crumbling a bit, laced with dried vines, and absolutely crawling with–

"THE FUUUUUUUU–"

I gasped audibly and took a giant leap away. _Spiders_. Scuttling around like they own the place, watching me sleep–

_SPIDERS, WATCHING ME SLEEP._

After violently shaking my head loose of any spiders, I yanked off my boot and began slapping it against the wall as hard as I could. A couple of the bloody creepers came off but most of them were retreating. "Aaaand?" I asked, peering at the wall disappointedly. "This is _so_ anticlimactic. I mean, _come on_, guys!" I whined at the receding line of spiders. Oh, sure, I _despised_ the creatures...

I slapped at a couple of spiders before they disappeared into cracks in the wall. _They sure are fun to kill, though._

_...Kill? Oh, that's right! The ones I squashed are on my..._

_BOOT..._

"Yuck." I grabbed a stick from the dirt road I stood on (probably some mutant vine twig, but who cares?) and began scraping the spiders and their intestines off the sole of my left boot with unnecessary force. After about five strokes, I sighed and leaned against the other stone wall, relishing in the coolness on my stiff neck and back. I slid down to the dirt, soiled boot in my right hand and even-more-soiled twig clenched in my left fist.

It's not like I hated the place. It's just... I had better places to be... people to be with...

And I had to wait for him to pick me up from here (wherever the heck "here" was).

* * *

_"So... It's a promise?" I asked, trying my hardest not to sound too hopeful._

_He and I sat across from each other on the warm stone balcony overlooking Death Mountain. It had been exactly two weeks since he'd crossed over to my side in battle (_He did not commit treachery,_ I'd told myself over and over. _He belongs here._) and his Green friend had yet to arrive at Death Mountain._

_I repeated myself. "That's a promise, right?"_

_"Y-yeah," he'd replied, quickly looking at the floor to avoid my eyes. "Yeah... it's a promise."_

_"Hey." I scooted closer to him. "Is everything okay?" He only looked away and sighed. That was an answer enough._

_Seconds passed. Long seconds filled with awkward stares and loud breathing and uncomfortable shifting and, on his end, a whole lot of thinking._

_Finally, he broke the silence. He sighed. "Shadow..." he whispered. __I stiffened. That was the first time he'd said my name. I looked at him and completely froze. His eyes were fixed on mine, like he was getting to look at me for the first time._

_Well, that was the case with me, at least..._

_"No matter where you are," he said with finality, "I'll come for you."_

_He gingerly placed one hand on my shoulder. "No matter how far–"_

_The other hand wound around the middle of my back. "–Or dangerous–" __He pulled me closer. "–Or downright impossible–" I could hear a heart pounding furiously– Was it mine or his?– __He leaned over, his breath ghosting over my ear, my face probably as red as a rupee. "I will come for you... And that's a promise."_

_I pulled away and his hands snapped back. "V-Vio?!" his last words had come out barely more than a whisper; even so, this was too much, way too much. __Why did he hold onto me so tightly? What was with that too-serious look in his eyes, without the usual sarcastic glow?_

_And WHAT in the almighty universe was that demonic pounding in my head?_

_My eyes met his again– identical, from the shape of our eyelids to the exact bluish hue. _Why doesn't he look away? Doesn't he ever blink?

...Why can't you break that gaze?

_His eyes were getting bigger– no, he was getting closer. Too close– again– _Doesn't he have any sense of personal space?

...Why aren't you backing up this time?_ "V-Vio..." My voice trembled a bit and I bit my lip._

_"Yes?" His hands found their places on my shoulder and back and he tugged me a little closer. I didn't back away– _Why?_ I guess... I was curious. I wanted to know why he didn't show any signs of letting go. I wanted to know why I didn't mind seeing anything but him..._

_I closed my eyes and leaned forward... There was practically no space between us..._

_**NO.**_

I snapped my eyes open and sat up quickly enough to crack my neck out of its place. "YEOW! Oi, joints! What's the big idea?!" I yelped, rubbing the back of my neck furiously.

"Tch." _Again?_ I asked myself.

_I dreamt about him..._ I stopped rubbing. _Again?_ I feebly leaned back against the cool wall.

_Why are you so weak?_

I was placing all my bets on someone who had betrayed me less than a week after that promise. Exactly five days after that night, he and his green copy had fought. Green had fallen; Vio was victorious. He'd returned to my side without a hitch. The red and blue copies? They were weak. I had planned on exterminating them within the next two weeks or so. Everything was perfect– soon it would be just me, him, and the rest of the world.

Or so I'd thought.

To me, he was the rest of the world. In less than three weeks he had become the only person I could trust with everything. I could trust him to hold my heart with both hands, to never let it fall and crack.

To him, though, I must have been "just another demon", just another obstacle to be cleared so that he could rescue Zelda, his precious Princess Zelda.

He was my best bet so far, though.

I began to doze off and gave a start. _Remember, Shadow, you have to keep vigilant!_ I sat up and looked around. Ahead of me? Stone. Behind me? Stone. To my right? Ooooo, _brick_. How _rebellious_. Aaaand... to my left?

Empty space.

I hated that empty space. It made me feel trapped, cornered like a hunted animal. _I guess you just have to get used to it,_ a bitter little voice in my head snapped. _You sure aren't going anywhere soon._

* * *

No sooner had I closed my eyes than a harsh voice echoed throughout the alley. "Hey, kid!"

_Kid?_ I thought incredulously. _Who's he calling "kid"?! I'm thirteen already!_ I looked around the alley to see if he might've yelled at someone else.

Nope.

It was empty. It was only me... and three silhouetted figures... Advancing toward me, they were... "Your name's Shadow Link?" a second voice asked– higher-pitched and too syrupy sweet.

"W-what's it to you?" I backed away but they only seemed to be getting closer. I tried to stand up a little straighter, at least seem a little dignified, but my knees wobbled like the ground was shaking. One of them grinned– Oh, make no mistake, his eyes most definitely were not smiling- and he held up a sheet of paper with a crudely-drawn portrait of– _Wait, is that me?!–_ with the words "Wanted Alive" spanned across the lower half.

I backed up even more. One of my hands brushed against sandy brick and I cringed. _Shit._

"We want to talk to you."

* * *

_This is my first fic so please, rip it to pieces. In my opinion, the first fic is the bottom, whether I've had a writing history or not. If you're all too nice, I'll never get any better and the stories I write in the future will all have the same cruddy quality as this one. **shudder**_

_Oh, and yes, I did this in first person. It makes me feel a little less like a stalker. When I write in third-person POV, I feel like I'm peering through some unmentionable window into the character's life and that's just not a good feeling._

_Instead of this: _┬┴┬┴┤(･_├┬┴┬┴_ (staaaaalkeerr)_

_I use this: _ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ_ (koala. lolwut? :D__)_

_The next chapter should come up in... about a week. Maybe less if I'm feeling try-hard-ish. Maybe more if I forget and/or have other crap to do. Reviews are nice but they have no effect on when I add the next chapter. **Toodles, noodles~**_


	2. The Spider, the Devil, and the Ignoramus

_Right. So. Late chapter. I would explain, honest, but I don't think any of you really want to hear my life story right now. No, you don't. Especially not you, WILLIAM._

_In all seriousness, though (put on your SRS BZNS faces guiz), this chapter had a character introduction, which isn't exactly my forte. (headdesk headdesk headdesk)_

_I own nothing except for my OC's and the plot. Not that I think anyone would want to use them._

_Rated "T" for quite a bit of language in this chapter. Oh, dear Nayru... I had no idea I was such a _pottymouth_... Also, there is CV in this chapter (character vomiting). If this doesn't exactly turn you on, I suggest... ummn... I can't suggest anything useful. I guess you're screwed._

_I dedicate this to Auntie Caffy, Ghreinck, Fourswordslover, and x13utterflyx. Thank you to all reviewers! Also, to all you lurkers out there: Hey, y'all! (waves)_

_Ladies and gentlemen, Bronies and Pegasisters, without further ado, I give to you... Chapter Two! (cringes)_

* * *

_...How...?_

I stared at the dusty stone floor in shock. One hand pressed itself on the floor‒ _Farore_, it was cold‒ and the other hand clutched my stomach in an attempt to quiet its indignant growling.

Cold? _Check._ Lost? _Check._ Another whiny growl sounded from my abdomen‒ I swear, if stomachs could speak, mine would be roaring obscenities foul enough to to put all parents within a ten-mile radius into permanent shock. Offensively hungry? _Check._

As if that wasn't enough... Completely confused, pissed off at three complete strangers, and now in jail for unknown reasons?

_Check._

_Check._

_Triple __fucking__ check._

"Jerks," I whispered. "I'm gonna kill 'em once I get out of here." I tried to recall their faces but in the heat of the moment, I hadn't bothered to get a good look at them. _Way to go, Smart One,_ a taunting little voice cut through. _Too busy biting, scratching, and kicking at three grown men to think ahead..._

"Shut up." I held my head in both hands and fell back onto a rugged brick wall. _Not this again..._

_Well done. Bravo. You really handled that one well..._

"I said, shut up." My lip began to tremble and I bit down on it. Hard.

_Oooo, how incredibly _witty_. Could you teach me to make a comeback like that one day?_

"Please be quiet," I whispered, trying my hardest to control my temper.

_Teach me? Pwetty pweeeese?_ The voice took on a mockingly coy tone and I snapped.

"NO!" I'd finally lost patience with myself‒ Yes, _I_ had lost patience with _myself_‒ as I jerked up and fiercely shook my head to try to kill the voice. A snort sounded from the other side of the room and I jumped (_I didn't shriek, I_ _most definitely did_ not _shriek_). "W-who's there?" I clenched my fists and willed my feet to stop shaking. _And did you just laugh at me?_ I almost added.

No response.

I huffed and slid down to the dust floor. I let my eyes close and my hands fall to the ground on either side of me. My fingertips were immediately and enthusiastically greeted by four pairs of scuttling jointed legs and a large black abdomen.

I jumped and shrieked (_Yes_, I _shrieked_, are you all happy now?!‒ as the taunting voice's nonexistent head nods up and down with a satisfied smirk) and waved my hand around like it had been cursed by Ganondorf himself. Before I could stop, stone met skull with unnecessary force and I crumpled with a drawling moan. My last thought:

_I hope I sent that spider straight to Hell._

* * *

"Hey. Squirt." Someone roughly poked my cheek. I groaned and rolled over.

"Mmn..."

The stranger began poking my cheek with more purpose. "C'mon, twerp. It's time to get up."

"Five more minutes..." I buried my nose in my elbow. _This bed... is rock-hard..._ Even so, I hadn't slept so well in ages.

I felt a sharp jab in my side– _Did he seriously just kick me?–_ and immediately sat up with a yelp. "Oi! What the heck-" I stopped and twisted around. _This isn't a bed. It's stone..._ I scratched my head in confusion and cringed when my fingertips grazed a tender bump near the back. _Oh, right. Jail._

He snickered, standing tall next to me. "Yeah, you hit that wall pretty darn hard..." He covered his mouth in a vain attempt to hide his smirk. "Screeched like a little lass, ya did..."

_Snap_. I pulled a trembling fist back to strike him– anywhere, I didn't care, as long as it hit him. I had only known the guy for what, two minutes, and he'd treated me with the respect you'd give the average pile of manure. _Nobody calls me girly._

He had both of my hands pinned in the wall in one of his and gave me no time to dodge a single, lightning-quick blow to the shoulder. I groaned and he let me go, still smirking. "No wonder they had you here so fast– Your technique is sloppy and you could use a little more beef on those bones." He nudged my arm and I flinched, gritting my teeth to stop myself from crying out, letting out only an irritated hiss. Damn_, that hurt._

He wasn't done yet– This guy would probably never stop talking as long as Din's Fire shone. "What I don't understand is however a sprout like you wound up a jailbird in the fir–" He stopped mid-word as my stomach began once again growling obscenities.

I immediately snapped my arms down to my stomach to shut it up but it was apparently too late- He was bent over and busting a gut at my stomach's attempts to digest food that wasn't there. "Maybe–" A series of chortles erupted and hijacked any and all attempts at communication on his end. He was on the floor in a heartbeat. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms– This guy was obviously a slap-happy idiot who was not worth my time. I tapped my foot in impatience while he lay on the floor in the fetal position, giggling to his heart's content.

It wasn't for another five minutes until he'd sighed, wiped his eyes, and regained enough composure to finish his sentence. "Maybe... If you got a little grub," he'd said, half-giggling and half-trying too hard to be serious, "you wouldn't be so wimpish, eh?"

"What's so funny about an unusually mouthy stomach, anyway?" I snapped. He paused, smirk still in place– _What I wouldn't give to smack that smirk into oblivion– _and shook his head as if to say, "You wouldn't understand." He then left to return to his corner...

_And dig something?_

I cautiously tiptoed to where he squat, maybe to see what he was up to, maybe to see if I was completely immune to whatever this place could try to surprise me with. He picked something out of the dusty crack, twisted around, and pressed into my hand a small, hard... something. "Eat up!" he said with a big grin. I opened my eyes and studied the object in my palm. A small black dot...

With multiple eyes... and eight segmented legs.

The legs opened up and the spider began climbing up my forearm. A jolt ran through my arm and completely paralyzed my shoulders. I felt the sickening urge to puke– if only there was anything in my stomach to be upchucked.

_I thought I'd already sent you to Hell._

* * *

I crouched on the freezing floor, sweat dripping down my face, my arms barely able to support my trembling body. An acid breath burned my throat and salty tears stung my eyes. _Still nothing coming up._

The world's biggest jerk stood a meter away from me, his arms folded folded calmly across his chest, feet placed a shoulder's length apart, and the same smirk spread over his face. I began to shake more violently as my stomach tried to empty itself but nothing came out, save for a few drops of bile.

"Just how long do you plan to watch me?" My voice was raspy like my throat had been burned.

"Just how long do you plan to throw up air?" he answered.

"Whose fault would that be?"

"Sorry, Link." He stepped a little closer since I hadn't upchucked (_chucked up?_) anything for a few seconds. "I didn't know you were afraid of spiders."

"Like hell you di–" I stopped. _Link_? I looked at him but he only kept grinning. _How..._ "How do you know my name?"

"The Eaters mentioned it a whole lot," he said bluntly.

"Ea... Eaters?" If I'd looked as confused as I felt, my eyes would have been as wide as stalfos' shields.

"Yeah. Beardo, Hairpin, and Spiky-Do. Said you were in for treason and..." His eyes widened and his hand covered part of his mouth. "Assassination..." He let out a shaky laugh. "Well, _shit_."

"What?" I looked behind me to see if there was anything or anyone creeping up there– _Nothing_. "What's wrong?"

He just smiled wider and ruffled my hair like he was talking to a kid or something. "Just forget I said anything about that." He then left me to wonder if he belonged in a psych ward. _Treason? Assassination?_ _When did I ever... _I staggered to the other side of the room, maybe to make sure he wouldn't give me another spider, maybe to see if anything here could surprise me anymore. I stumbled into a crouched figure– _Shoot, that's probably the psycho–_ and I tumbled over him to the floor.

Wait.

No, I didn't.

I never fell to the ground– instead, I seemed to be falling into the ground. I tried to yell for help but I couldn't breathe– I was falling down a hole, a dark hole, a narrow hole, and fast. My arms flailed outward in an attempt to grab for something, anything, _there's nothing to hold onto, absolutely nothing. _I shut my eyes tight and sent up a prayer that maybe, possibly, hopefully, I would live to the bottom of the hole.

* * *

_I just completely blew ever author everywhere completely outta the water. Check this out: Crappy chapter, three or four weeks late, a bit of a cliffhanger, and nothing to make up for it? Aren't I the greatest?_

_(Please don't sue me)_

**_Toodles, poodles~_**


End file.
